Laundry Room of Love
by eroticboi80
Summary: A House Party at Puck's place leads to some laundry needing to be done and the limits of friendship between Finn and Puck are tested like never before. Sorry about the lame title but I couldn't think of anything witty. FinnxPuck slash. Enjoy.


**Here's another **_**Glee**_** fanfic of mine. Hope you've enjoyed the other two I've written so far. **

**I do not own **_**Glee**_** or its characters. **

**I am not implying anything about the personal lives or sexuality of the actors and actresses of the show on which this story is based. **

**Enjoy. **

Finn and Puck spent their Friday evening hanging out at Puck's place but it was not long before both of them felt bored out of their minds. Puck said he was going to call some Cheerios and guys from the football team and have them over for a party. After Puck called or texted everyone he could think of, it was not long before the party guests showed up at his front doorstep and that was when the party started.

A lot of the party guests brought their own alcohol causing Puck to dig in right away and giving some of it to Finn who had an uncomfortable look on his face. Finn had a low tolerance for alcohol and was afraid of what others would think of him if they did not see him drink. Finn had a bottle of beer in his hand and pretended to drink from the bottle just so the others at the party would not look at him with suspicion.

Some of the party goers started smoking weed which turned Finn off as he was not into that sort of thing and when he saw Puck smoking some of it, he attempted to avoid his teammate in case if he offered the quarterback some. The smell of the burning grass made his face feel sticky and his eyes all watery. Luckily, Puck did not offer his best friend any marijuana but he shoved a glass of vodka into his free hand and challenged him to a drinking contest. Finn could not pretend to drink alcohol this time as the glass was clear, unlike the brown beer bottle and braced himself for the aftermath.

"The winner gets to touch her boobs," Puck declared as he pointed to a random Cheerio.

Finn was not so keen on drinking beer, let alone something hard like vodka and was not in the mood for any fooling around with girls he did not know as he was still a virgin and wanted to save himself for the right girl. The only reason Finn went along with that whole charade was to protect his image of being a tough guy.

"One…two…three…," Puck counted as both of them chugged their vodka down trying to empty their glasses first.

Puck downed his vodka first as Finn struggled to finish his but eventually emptied his glass. The alcohol hit Finn really hard as he immediately had blurred vision and started to see double or even triple in some cases and struggled to keep his balance. The heat inside the room and the fact he was feeling dehydrated did not help even as one of his teammates who saw he was not feel well tried to serve Finn as much water as he could hoping that would help hydrate the quarterback. The water did help hydrate Finn somewhat but still struggled to keep his balance and decided to hide in the background so nobody would notice the state that he was in.

As the evening wore on, Finn was starting to feel better but stayed close to the bathroom just in case he needed to sneak in there without being noticed. Puck was searching the room for his best friend and when he finally found him, the mohawk-headed teen started badgering Finn about hiding all the time and acting like a sissy and told him to act like a man. Finn was not able to comprehend a lot of what Puck was saying as he was still feeling groggy and as Puck started to poke Finn's chest, the quarterback spewed all over his best friend and soiled the only pair of clean pants he had.

"Fuck man, what's wrong with you? Look what you just did," Puck furiously told his teammate as he kept looking at his pants.

Puck knew he would have to put the soiled pair of jeans in the washer as he had no other clean pairs of pants. Puck pushed his way through the crowds of party animals in order so he could wash his pants in the laundry room in the basement. Finn followed Puck trying to apologize but Puck was not really paying attention to what his best friend was saying and was not really in the mood to talk to him at that moment. Finn continued to follow Puck down the stairs leading into the basement still trying to apologize and even followed him into the laundry room.

Puck was really annoyed at Finn as he removed his pants and threw them in the washer along with his shirt since Finn soiled that as well. Puck was completely naked as he went commando and was feeling awkward at standing there without any clothes on.

"Dude, you're making me feel uncomfortable so if you wouldn't mind…," Puck told Finn asking him to leave.

Puck had been naked in front of his best friend numerous times since they played football and other sports together and had spent a lot of time together in the locker room and had seen each other in all their glory many times. However, for some reason Puck felt that being naked together in the locker room was different and did not feel awkward at all since that was a part of sports life. To help ease the tension, Finn removed all of his clothes as well and tossed them in the washer and started the machine up.

"There, now we're both naked and we're not in the locker room," Finn said as he slurred his speech.

As the machine continued to go through the cycles, the two football players stood there in the laundry room completely naked. Finn started to stare at Puck's tan circumcised penis in ways he had never stared at it before.

"What are you looking at? Never seen one this beautiful huh? Why don't you suck on it?" Puck said as he taunted his best friend.

Much to Puck's surprise, Finn actually went down on his knees and started to suck on Puck's flaccid penis and before Puck could tease him, he could not believe how Finn was giving him such wonderful head. Finn was able to get all the way down to the clean, hairless base of the tanned football player's penis as Puck made sure he was always clean as a whistle around his junk. Puck grabbed the back of Finn's head and forced him down on himself as far and as deep as he could. While Puck's hardening member was inside of Finn's mouth, the quarterback began to massage Puck's smooth, hairless balls which brought even more pleasure to Finn's teammate.

Puck stepped back and hopped on the washer while it still went through the cycles and positioned himself so he could let Finn easily access his hole and find out how good he was at rim jobs. Finn started to lather Puck's hairless hole with his saliva and brought much sensual pleasure to his best friend as Puck started to moan in pleasure. Puck also thought that Finn was a great ass muncher as he licked and gnawed at the area between his balls and hole. Puck spread his ass cheeks apart so Finn could lick as much of his hole as possible making sure every nook and cranny was bathed in his warm sweet saliva.

As Finn worked on pleasuring his best friend, the star athlete started to masturbate himself as Puck's boner could not stop throbbing and expanding inside of Finn's mouth which Finn just loved. Puck's moans became louder and louder and did not care if someone had walked in on them and caught them as he was not ashamed of having sex in front of other people whenever his hormones got the best of him, which was all the time.

"Mmmmmnnnnnnhhhhhhh….Uuuuuuughhhhhh….Mmmmmmmnnnnnnhhhh….you're so fuckin' amazing Finn Fuckin' Hudson," moaned the cocky high school jock.

Puck wondered what other hidden talents Finn possessed and did not want this moment to end as Puck also jerked himself off. Puck sat up breaking Finn's rhythm forcing him to lean back on to the floor as Puck was on top of Finn trying to loosen him up while making out with his best friend. Puck spat on his fingers and entered Finn with his middle digit causing some pain before withdrawing and sliding both his index and middle fingers inside of him. Puck massaged Finn's anus before withdrawing again and sliding three fingers inside of Finn which caused him to wince in pain but was soon overtaken by pleasure as Puck really knew how to manipulate a person's body with his fingers and bring much pleasure to them.

Puck spat on his hand again and stroked himself a few times before guiding the head of his beautiful seven-and-a-half-inch cock inside of Finn and pushed the rest of himself inside of the tough, but shy jock. Finn did not want to cry out in pain so much as he did not want to act like such a sissy in front of Puck and thought about throwing the game winning touchdown in the Super Bowl in order to block out any thoughts of pain. Puck started to thrust harder and faster as Finn became more comfortable with the feeling of his teammate inside of him and leaned forward intermittently so he could give him pecks on the lips.

Finn had his legs wrapped around Puck's back and grabbed on to his nicely-sculpted buttocks and kneaded them like dough and squeezed harder every time Puck would thrust harder and harder. Finn thought the feeling of Puck's hairless body against his felt like heaven as Puck would thrust even harder and felt he was about to climax. Puck was able to get so deep inside of Finn that he was able to strike the quarterback's prostate which caused the most pain for Finn. Puck's thrusts became longer and more drawn out and with one final push, he came inside of Finn as the quarterback was frozen with pleasure as wave upon wave of ecstasy overtook not only him, but the Jewish football heartthrob as well. As Puck continued to unleash his hot sperm, he leaned over and shared a hot passionate kiss with his best friend and hoped it was just as special for him as it was for the mowhawk teen.

Puck slowly pulled out of Finn as his cum-coated cock was really sticky but discovered that Finn still had a beautiful eight-inch erection that needed to be taken care of. Puck moved down on Finn and took the entire length of his best friend and heaved it inside of his mouth. Puck began to bob his head up and down as Finn panted Puck's name and kept on crying for more. The way that Puck was able to manipulate and tease Finn's cock with the tip of his tongue caused him to blow his load inside of Puck's mouth within two minutes as the volcanic eruption inside of his mouth brought the sort of pleasure that no MILF could ever bring to the cougar lover.

Puck swallowed every last drop of Finn's hot thick spunk and kissed Finn again on the lips. The two football players laid on the floor next to each other panting and struggling to catch their breath but it was not long before Finn started to play with Puck's nipples and gnawed at them. He could not even resist playing around with the nipple ring that Puck had before the washer came to a full stop.

Puck took the clothes out of the washer and put them in the dryer which meant they had about another hour to kill.

"What do we do now to kill the time?" asked Finn.

"I have an idea and it involves my hot naked sex slave," responded Puck as he started to kiss Finn again.

Finn lost his virginity in that laundry room even though he vowed to wait for the right girl. In reality, Finn thought he lost his virginity to the right person, even if that person was not a girl.

**Hope you enjoyed that and hope you found it believable. **

**What did you think of the sex scene and the lead up to it?**

**Reviews and feedback are much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
